1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a multi-frequency antenna for a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates conventional embedded antennas 8 according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,400. The antennas 8 are integrated on a display frame 71 of a portable computer. The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional antennas 8:
1. The conventional antennas 8 must be accurately formed on the display frame 71, which results in a reduced yield.
2. The conventional antennas 8 are designed for a single frequency band, such as 2.4 GHz corresponding to the IEEE802.11b communications protocol.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a multi-frequency antenna for a portable electronic apparatus.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-frequency antenna for a portable electronic apparatus having a housing. The antenna comprises:
a dielectric substrate adapted to be mounted in the housing and having opposite first and second surfaces;
a radiating element disposed on the first surface of the substrate;
a micro-strip conductor disposed on the second surface of the substrate and coupled electrically to the radiating element;
a grounding metal layer disposed on the second surface of the substrate, electrically isolated from the conductor, and coupled electrically to the radiating element; and
a transmission line having a first conducting portion coupled electrically to the micro-strip conductor, and a second conducting portion coupled electrically to the grounding metal layer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-frequency antenna for a portable electronic apparatus having a housing. The antenna comprises
a dielectric substrate adapted to be mounted in the housing and having opposite first and second surfaces, the substrate being formed with first and second conductive vias that extend from the first surface to the second surface;
a radiating element formed on the first surface of the substrate and having first and second radiator segments connected electrically and respectively to the first and second conductive vias;
a conductor layer formed on the second surface of the substrate and having opposite first and second end portions, the first end portion being coupled electrically to the first conductive via;
a grounding metal layer formed on the second surface of the substrate, electrically isolated from the conductor layer, and coupled electrically to the second conductive via; and
a transmission line having a first conducting portion coupled electrically to the second end portion of the conductor layer, and a second conducting portion coupled electrically to the grounding metal layer.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a portable electronic apparatus comprises:
a housing; and
a multi-frequency antenna disposed in the housing and including
a dielectric substrate mounted in the housing and having opposite first and second surfaces,
a radiating element disposed on the first surface of the substrate,
a micro-strip conductor disposed on the second surface of the substrate and coupled electrically to the radiating element,
a grounding metal layer disposed on the second surface of the substrate, electrically isolated from the conductor, and coupled electrically to the radiating element, and
a transmission line having a first conducting portion coupled electrically to the micro-strip conductor, and a second conducting portion coupled electrically to the grounding metal layer.